halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Valiente Simeon
"My want is a love for freedom, and I will follow that want forever too. My freedom will always supersede yours, for as long as you are weaker than me.." - Leon Valiente Simeon Leon Valiente Simeon is a Shinigami, Captain of the Eleventh Division of Fearless Duelists. Story Approximately 600 years ago, Leon Valiente Simeon is born to the Commander General Shinkou Masaru and Kyoumei Nesuai. He is named "Shinkou Jizai." A few years later, Ariana Fides Simeon is born, and named "Shinkou Haneru." Kyoumei Nesuai dies in childbirth. Shaken by the loss, Masaru orders his private guard, Zeal Barbados to take his children to Spain in the material world, where they will be safe from the unhealthy political climate afflicting Seireitei. Within a few months of living there, Leon is kidnapped by the Zeitgeist Avatar Aver, who then heaves the boy nearly 600 years into the future, so that he may grow up in a world given to the development of a truly creative individual. After watching and manipulating Leon for nearly two decades, Aver decides it is time to send the youth back to Soul Society. Staging a hollow attack, Aver lures Leon and his three friends in for the coup de grace: Leon and each of his friends fend off the Hollow, only to trigger an explosion upon killing it. The blast eradicates Leon's material body, which was just such the intention that Aver had, but also kills his friend Shinshi and nearly paralyzes Namiko and Tenkyuu for life. While everyone was unconscious, Aver hurled the four through the Dangai upon another twisted space-time axis, sending them nearly 500 years back. Now 507 years ago, Leon and his friends are given by the Zeitgeist Avatar Aver to Augustus LaSalle immediately upon arrival. Augustus successfully convinces the four that the Gotei 13 was responsible for the hollow attack, and additionally, that the Gotei plans on wiping out many more humans. The quartet, confused by why the time period has changed, put their faith in Augustus to explain things to them in their new world. After several months have passed, the "Ryoka" invade Seireitei, where they are met with heated resistance immediately. Leon fights several incredible battles but becomes suspicious of the machinations surrounding him. Leon reviews his personal philosophy, shaken by the idea that he has been manipulated this entire time. Leon races to fight Shinkou Masaru, desperate to discover the truth of things. Immediately upon reaching the Commander General and beginning their fight, the Espada enter Soul Society together with a fairly large force of Sine Qua Non members. Convinced that he and his friends have been betrayed, Leon begs with Shinkou to help them, and to the Spaniard's surprise, Shinkou replies with what seems to be Latin jargon. Immediately, the Ryoka work together with the Captains that they have been fighting in order to drive back the Espada, who had never expected a cross-betrayal. They retreat, and the force of Sine Qua Non left in Seireitei are all either captured or killed, leaving the Gotei 13 victorious. Over the next year, Leon is requested to meet with Shinkou many times. The Commander does not give Leon any straight answer on why he values his company so, but Leon continues meeting with him anyway. Within a few weeks time of getting approval for the Hueco Mundo invasion, Shinkou and Leon meet with the Zeitgeist Avatar Aver, who finally reveals the whole of his part in Leon's life. The Spaniard reflects quietly on who he is all the way through the march into the Hollow dimension. In Hueco Mundo, the Ryoka work together with the Gotei to defeat countless Hollows. When the Captains enter the Fortaleza de Acrimonia Antigua, Shinkou orders the Ryoka to stay outside with the rest of the Gotei 13. When the Captains' reiatsu began disappearing, all four Ryoka entered the fortress with the intent of helping. In the ensuing battles, all three friends are killed, leaving only Leon. Leon finishes the Arrancar before making his way into the catacombs and discovering the dying Shinkou. Masaru wastes no time in informing the last Ryoka that they are father and son, and promptly gives some final words of wisdom. He then instills the remainder of his fading vitality into Tasukeru, and gives the zanpakutou to his son before passing away. Leon exits the fortress to discover that a massive number of low level Hollows, numbering close to 100,000, had hidden away in the mountains surrounding the valley, and were now emerging. In turmoil, he is prepared to give up hope when the Zeitgeist Avatar Aver arrives, provoking the boy into rising to the challenge. Leon forcibly manifests Seikan, winning over his Bankai in a matter of minutes, before Aver commands Leon to fight him with it. The ancient Vizard and the future 11th Division Captain wage a war of wars upon each other, and as the battle progresses, Leon comes to truly understand the nature of his foe. After a long and difficult fight, Leon manages to defeat Aver, making the ghostly phantom the first victim of Fuhen Taishokukan's jaws. He immediately uses his remaining strength to annihilate the hoards of low-level Hollows, wiping out the hundred thousand within a few minutes. After sealing his sword, he returns to Soul Society. Leon does not want to have anything to do with the political crisis afflicting Seireitei in the wake of Hueco Mundo. He begins to go back and forth between Soul Society and the material world, spending increasingly longer periods of time on Earth. Returning from a particularly long stay on Earth, Leon discovers the catastrophe that is the Mask War... had just ended. The new Commander General, Gabriel "Shiroi" Faust, gives Leon a Captain haori bearing the number "11", telling him that when the time comes, he will come for the Ryoka. Leon accepts, guilt-stricken by the lack of aide he gave in the midst of the chaos, and so leaves for Rukongai, where he intends to rest for as long as possible. Leon eventually settles in the 60th district of Rukongai, having moved to increasingly further territory over the course of a century. Here, he meets Saika Rakushun, and the two begin their long, respect-ridden friendship. Two years ago, with the Sine Qua Non renewing their efforts to undermine the Gotei 13, Commander General Faust heads to Rukongai to bring his last remaining Captain into active duty. Leon departs back to Seireitei, and after organizing the 11th Division in the midst of the incursion, joins Shiroi in doing combat with the Sine Qua Non's leaders... Augustus and Maria LaSalle. Despite his immense longing to strike down his former master, Leon and Shiroi are unable to break through the LaSalles masterful cooperative effort, and the twins successfully escape after buying enough time to get what they want. Appearance Standing 6 feet exactly, the Spaniard is no longer clean-shaven but has retained his rather light frame (weighing only about 165 lbs.). Most of this is composed entirely of tight muscle, such that all of Leon’s girth is made up of a relatively toned exterior. His hair has grown from quite short to about medium length, enough to display their curly property but without interfering with the eyes or ears. Additionally, he has sprouted some facial hair in the form of a light goatee that does not fully enwrap his lips but instead is most concentrated on the chin and moustache. He had stopped wearing sunglasses, revealing brown eyes that perpetually flicker with hints of golden-red at their rims, but is now back to wearing them again following the manufacturing of a special pair of jet black (with thin streaks of indigo) shades for him by Raku. He has also removed the black glove that covered his right arm, as he no longer retains the horrendous scar that had been there. His haori is a sleeveless vest type, covered in holes and cuts and general signs of misuse, and he wears it without any of the top-half of his shihakushou uniform, so that his upper body is bare other than for the haori. Personality Notable Attributes *Informal, rather vulgar, and talks about transcendental material *Slow in speech and reaction (outside of combat) *Possesses substantial insight into the psychology of others *Fearless. If something frightens him, he will focus entirely on fighting the object in question Leon’s aging and experiences in the climax of the previous wars has garnered him that natural wisdom that accompanies the passage of time, and has mellowed some of his younger habits: he no longer enters into game mode the moment he catches sight of an attractive women, and even if she flirts with him, his flirting back is usually half-heartedly... indeed, he has developed a large amount of misogyny since his youth. The alpha male braggery of earlier days also has evaporated completely, and is currently a rather quiet fellow in the social scene, choosing to remain silent during most of gatherings of his peers, including Captain meetings. His silence does not extend quite as much to individual interactions, but even one on one, he is rather uncomfortable to talk to about anything other than philosophical material, which is when he speaks the most. Leon’s vernacular itself is rather vulgar, and presumptuously informal... it has gotten him in trouble with the nobility before, but still he continues with his personal argot, which is notable for its unnecessary cussing and the plethora of pauses that prelude every statement he makes. These pauses mark another attribute of the Spaniard’s persona: he deliberately reacts slowly and with a delay to all non-combat related material (at which point instinct takes over). While this preliminary pausing is initially awkward for those who do not really know him and assume he is just slow, it becomes a given after enough exposure. Central to his social forays is his analytical prowess... his rash intelligence has been shaped well by the five hundred year span of time, like a fine wine, and he continues to perceive the psychologies and motivations of those he meets very quickly. In effect, he is still a connoisseur on the human condition, and the subtleties that go into every personality he comes across. His central philosophy has managed to survive the wear and tear of the years as well, and he will still evaluate a great many things based off of how much it frightens him. The basics are still there: if something frightens him, he will face it head on so that he may eradicate that fear wholly. Interestingly, after witnessing the death of his father and taking part in several important events during the wars, Leon has achieved a satisfactory state of "fearlessness”, and has not been drawn to combat on the pretension of terror in a few centuries. He is not above going out of his way to see if a reputedly powerful individual is enough to frighten him, but it is not as in his adolescence, where everything else was placed second. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Leon carries two swords: Seikan is worn a tachi, slung off his waist with the edge facing the ground. His father's zanpakuto, Tasukeru, is worn as an uchigatana, its edge facing skyward. Zanpakutou Spirit Seikan resides in an inner world characterized by its melancholy air... it is essentially a long, infinitely spanning field of indigo grass that switches to shades of cyan as it sways in the wind under a blue moon. There is a black lake just visible several meters away, though its obsidian tinge gives it a sense of being made from ooze rather than water. The stars pulsate with a deep red light, fading in and out of existence in unison with one another. There is a bright constellation towards the horizon, but an area of black far darker than the night sky itself is at its core. Seikan itself is a metaphorical amalgamation of Leon’s worst fears, personified in a rather monstrous figure: a giant mouth, disembodied and reduced to rotting flesh, chews perpetually upon a naked woman, the two of which seem to be suspended by some great, shadowy body that remains indiscernible. This large shade holds the constellation within its outline, and the darkness is where its heart would be. The woman's eyes have long since rolled back in her head, leaving nothing but white, lifeless orbs to look at. Her flesh manages to continue regenerating as the mouth feeds upon her, and inscribed into her forehead in blood is the word "Meaning". Whenever she speaks, a choir of voices resound through the lonely inner world of the 11th Division Captain, creating the impression of a multitude housed within a single body, and if you catch a glimpse into her mouth while she talks, you can perceive many small eyes glaring at you from within. She changes from beautiful to horrendous repeatedly, depending on how she catches the moonlight, though her teeth always remain yellow. Shikai :Name: Seikan Release: "Yami wo Kainarasu, Seikan" (Harness the darkness, Fearless) Appearance: Having evolved from its previous properties in the past five hundred years, the Shikai of Seikan has become a precursor to Leon’s Bankai, giving a hint at the massive power to be unlocked later on. Unbeknownst to the Shinigami community, which praises those rarities who wield dual zanpakutou, Seikan actually materializes as seven different pieces of equipment, a release that does not involve any conceptual abilities and remains purely physical. While uttering the release command, Leon smashes Seikan into the ground, fragmenting the entire sword into seven tachi, each buried in the soil in a ring around the Captain. These are the seven “fangs” of Seikan that had originally manifested as spikes upon the gargantuan sword’s spine. Now, these seven fangs quickly take on the solidified shape of a blade unto themselves. Originally, these swords manifested as gargantuan, behemoth blades the size of Leon himself, but this was a temporary form that the 11th Division Captain had forced them into to make up for his rusty swordsmanship, an act done in the interest of increasing range and area covered. Now that the Spaniard is once again comfortable with his blade prowess, he has let them return to their true form so that he may wield them at maximum efficiency. Their hilts wrap around the tanka in a rectangular shape, depicting what appears to be the open maw of some beast. Their dimensions are the standard for such Japanese swords, and they bear a wild hamon, the undulations of which resemble a great ocean under a furious tempest. The steel composing the blades themselves shifts in color from indigo to cyan while in action, much like the grass within Leon’s inner world. These swords make up the grunt of Leon’s attack, which focuses on close quarters. Ability: The blades can be retrieved on command if within 5 meters of reach, and will return to him at a speed equivalent to how fast he can swing his zanpakutou (thus the summoning speed is measured by Leon's zanjutsu). Leon can only summon one back to him at a time, excluding the possibility of seven deadly projectiles hurtling through the air at once. He is, in essence, the gravitational center of his zanpakutou. Bankai :Name: "Fuhen Taishokukan Seikan" (Eternal Glutton Fearless) Form: Leon's Bankai, like all other Bankai, is the physical manifestation of his zanpakutou on our plateau. Rumor has it that while the Captains headed the battle inside the Fortress of Hueco Mundo, Leon disposed of an army of 10,000 Hollows within three minutes using this fabled release. The moment Leon activates Bankai, he will toss whatever blade he has on hand (whether it be the sealed, standard tachi of Seikan or one of the released fangs) into the air wildly, remaining in place while the sword flies up, then returns towards the ground, precariously threatening to hack him in half en route to the earth. The sword never actually wounds him, but the release ceremony is in line with the blade's demands on its master's fearlessness. As soon as the sword has made contact with the soil, traditional Bankai activation occurs, and a cyclonic whirlwind of ash and dust envelope Leon from sight. When it has thoroughly cleared, the monstrosity that is Fuhen Taishokukan Seikan is revealed. The seven fangs have all undergone transformations that relate to their "function" within Leon's Bankai. The two most easily observed are the "Canines", gargantuan towers of razor-sharp steel that can be directed at high speeds to completely devastate the area. They are roughly as tall as a five story building and as wide as a bus. They have been sanded on all sides so that being hit by any portion of the large blades will result in a flesh-wound, but nothing more can be done: the degree to which they have been sharpened ensures that cutting beneath the skin will result in the powderization of the metal, rendering the canines incapable of dealing death blows. Portions that have been destroyed by cutting too deep are replaced within a few seconds by Leon's reiatsu (draining him of a minute fraction each time he must regenerate the lost sections... abusing this power will result in a guaranteed loss due to exhaustion). The canines themselves appear as grossly enlarged versions of the Shikai fangs with a porcupine-texture, though they have no hilts... instead, a tightly coiled rope of metal runs from the bases of both to conjoin at a single hilt in Leon's left hand, which acts as the medium through which he can wield the canines. Additionally, in between the conjoining point extends another blade, one of the two "Incisors" that Leon wields in his hands. This left incisor is long but thin, rather like a nodachi, and Leon must be careful to avoid injuring himself while manipulating the canines with the tripod hilt. In his right hand is the second incisor, which is a truly gargantuan sword leaving no room to breathe: its edge is a full five feet in length, and the central fuller that was present in the ancient Seikan has manifested in this sword, providing a unique, hollow core that allows for interesting sword techniques without costing structural integrity. Furthermore, linked to the pommel of this right incisor are two more ropes of metal that run to the last pair of fangs, the "Molars". These are only about a third the size of the canines, but still much larger than Leon. They do not hold the sharpened edge that the canines do... instead, they are big blocks of some foreign substance (similar to rubber) that are intended to act as shields against enemy attacks. This is because the physical requirements for giving a gargantuan sword like the canines a highly honed, razor-sharp cutting edge causes an inherently brittle temperament to form to attacks that are taken while stationary. Thus these molars fully block for Leon against large scale attacks up to 1.5 times his reiatsu-level in strength, but cannot be used for offense, as the material that composes them will simply absorb impacts that could be used to bludgeon the enemy. All of these fangs share a color hue of indigo... they no longer shift to lighter shades of blue as they move. This unified tinge is not found in the seventh fang, the original form of which has been lost: Leon modified his Bankai to incorporate his father's zanpakutou, Tasukeru, as the seventh and final fang. The legendary weapon looks as it did many years before, and occasional flickers of golden red can be seen dancing along its ridge. This is the "Wisdom Tooth", which binds all of Leon's attacks to the final portion of Fuhen Taishokukan Seikan's form. Lying behind Leon at all times is an ominous silhouette that contains pulsating, red stars within its vaguely defined shape (the border of this shadow is defined by strong, indigo incandescence). It is a mirror image of the constellation within Leon's inner world, and just as expected, a hole of pure black lies near its heart, generating an eerie growl as it hovers in the air. This is Fuhen Taishokukan Seikan's "Stomach", which swallows all that has been chewed to satisfaction by its fangs. Ability - '''Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach is a powerful black-hole, though it possesses no event horizon... indeed, if any material enters the silhouette behind Leon, it will pass harmlessly through, including enemies. The stomach must be directed at a target, and this is done with the fangs: if any object is touched by Leon's weapons, the vacuum of his Bankai's stomach targets them. He cannot selectively prevent material from being targeted once his fangs have grazed an object. The power of the black hole is variable, relating directly to which weapon(s) have touched the object in question. The following chart lists the attributes of each fang type, including what they do in relation to the stomach: A rough "shitty" depiction of the six unusually shaped fangs of Fuhen Taishokukan. Molar - Defense only, incapable of harming anything. In the impossible odds that a Molar did harm something, it would have no effect in relation to the black hole. Canines - Canines are strictly for offense only, and are very fragile under pressure dealt while they are stationary. They are incapable of killing any organisms (but very much capable of destroying regular structures and causing collateral damage), as their composition ensures that the material will break asunder and be powderized by any wounds dealt below skin level. Their primary purpose is preparing grunts for being sucked into the stomach or shifting the environment so that Leon can erase those sections of the landscape he wishes to get rid of: a wound from a Canine allows the black hole to suck in objects composed of 1/100th Leon's reiatsu or less. Stronger material will simply be suffering paper cuts (if an organism) and the annoyance of being blind sighted from the enormous weapons. Incisors - Incisors will powderize upon excessive contact as well... their purpose is strictly to protect him from close-range assaults while using the Canines and Molars. Being touched by an Incisor allows the black hole to suck in material composed of 1/10th Leon's reiatsu. Should the substance be stronger, the final tooth will need to be used. Wisdom Tooth - The legendary zanpakutou "Tasukeru" is unique in that hits dealt by it can potentially suck in anything. Some obvious facets of the Bankai jump forward: the Canines, utilized against the Hollow hordes of 100,000 weak peons, gives an explanation to Leon's rumored three minute victory in Hueco Mundo. Additionally, the Canines can't be used on Earth to destroy structural material since matter on Earth isn't made from spiritons. The molars continue to follow their trend of practically no offensive use, their lack of effect being more a reassurance at the impossibility of dealing damage with one than an actually notable feature. Most importantly, however, is that the wisdom tooth, Tasukeru, clearly holds special properties: in essence, each blow dealt by the blade will increase the likelihood of an adversary being devoured by Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach. Tasukeru is useless against anything but opponents themselves... striking a building with it will not even initiate targeting from the black hole. The only thing that can occur with the Wisdom Tooth is the infliction of injuries upon an adversary. Wielding Tasukeru at all compromises at least three other weapons, as Leon only has two hands... as such, Leon has to decide between the left Incisor and the right one before attacking an opponent with the Wisdom Tooth itself. This means that Leon only utilizes the sword against foes of substantial strength. The moment Leon has touched (or in Tasukeru's case, injured) an object enough times, the victim has already entered the black hole's event horizon, ensuring that it cannot escape. To those not already within the event horizon, the image of the object in question as it last appeared before being trapped will remain, fading from view and growing more transparent as the real material is drawn closer to the hole's core. The target is spaghettified by the tidal forces and torn to thin, infinitely long strings that disappear into the stomach's center. Because Seikan is a zanpakutou, the spiritual material specific to souls that is devoured is not eradicated, but rather recycled through the sword itself, being "bled" back out of the great shadow in the form of radiation and ensuring that the cycle of souls is not displaced. Objects that surpass Leon in reiatsu are not impervious to the effects of the black hole. It is still a construct that exerts a very real, very physical force upon the battlefield through its warping of space-time. It is the same as a sprinter dashing head on into a powerful wind, and so all material that has not been sucked in but is still targeted by the stomach experiences the sensation of tidal forces, thus making it more difficult to move. The costs on Leon are severe... psychologically, the stomach of Fuhen Taishokukan is a death sentence that Leon does not like dealing out, and although the hole's vacuum does not affect him, his Bankai cannot distinguish between friend or foe, and so he tries to never use Fuhen Taishokukan in the presence of an ally. Additionally, whenever something is sucked in, his Bankai's stability becomes more and more compromised, so that taking in large amounts of souls or really powerful enemies guarantees a collapse. He cannot use Fuhen Taishokukan to train with others, because dealing out damage is a template for complete annihilation. Despite these issues, Fuhen Taishokukan Seikan remains a terrifying Bankai, a killing machine that can be used against masses of enemies or a single, troublesome opponent to fatal effect. '''Attack - "Vomitare Nihil" (To Vomit Nothing): A product of Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach, this is an atypical beam attack that gains the benefit of counting as an additional hit from the wisdom tooth Tasukeru: the black hole, as aforementioned, leaks reiatsu that it has devoured slowly into the atmosphere due to its inherent properties as a zanpakutou. However, because of the length of time it takes for the reiatsu to be completely regurgitated, the stomach usually has a surplus of reiatsu stored within. Leon can forcefully cause the black hole to eject a large amount of this energy as a massive wave of indigo-black reiatsu, treated as your generic energy beam attack, extending a maximum range of about one hundred yards. Because the stomach is using the reiatsu from its victims as fuel, Leon himself doesn't experience any drain past the costs of forcing the black hole to spew forth the reiatsu at a much greater rate than normal, which amounts to a 5% drain from his own reiatsu reservoir. The cost is small because the wave itself isn't very powerful... indeed, it serves a more vital purpose than dealing-damage: because it is a direct assault from the stomach itself, damage sustained by foes from the Vomitare Nihil, as previously stated, counts as a hit from the wisdom tooth, Tasukeru. Thus, the true nature of Vomitare Nihil is as a mild, long-range attack that can be used for foes that are too wary of close-range combat with Leon to come within a distance effective for use of Tasukeru. Attack - "Os Voret Se" (The Mouth Devours Itself): One of the more precarious circumstances possible within Bankai for Leon is when he is matched against an opponent equal to or stronger than he and he cannot afford to wield the plain Tasukeru alone against his foe. Because Leon must discard one or both of the incisors in order to utilize Tasukeru in combat, the risks are extensive in engaging the enemy as such. Leon follows strategies that minimize this last stage of the battle, such as injuring his adversary and then waiting for their body to be worn out by the tidal forces of Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach to maximize his efficiency in close quarters, but these are merely strategies, and can be countered by other effective plans. Os Voret Se is a circumstantial attack that takes place after Leon had lodged both incisors into the ground and begun battle with only Tasukeru: before Leon lets go of the incisors, he takes measure to have the canines and molars all fall within a very specific range, as illustrated here with an overhead point of view. If Leon occupies this space (which takes up a total of approximately 6000 square feet), he can activate the Os Voret Se. The attack itself is caused by the stomach's vacuum... the six fangs are all sucked violently in towards the center and threaten to crush anyone within the designated area with their ferocious weight. Rather than collide, however, they are all sucked into Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach, a sacrificial play by Leon in the interest of dealing a large amount of damage in addition to dealing another blow that is treated as if it was given by Tasukeru: the large amount of mass sucked into the black hole generates a shell of powerful energy, a spherical ripple that expands viciously outward upon the devouring of the fangs. The bubble is, needless to say, omnidirectional and expands to a radius of 80 feet before dissipating. It cannot be wholly defended against by Kidou or zanpakutou abilities unless the user has twice as much reiatsu as Leon does. This move is usually used when absolutely necessary, as Leon cannot recover the other six fangs for the rest of his time spent in Bankai, leaving him with only Tasukeru to defend himself. Attack - "Fidens" (Without Fear): This attack is the last to have been perfected by Leon due to the extremely dangerous risks that had to be risked in order to successfully test it. Because of the enormous jeopardy imposed on Leon when attempting to perfect it, it has been named Fidens, a reminder to Leon of his philosophy on fear and the necessity of its eradication. The premise is that Fuhen Taishokukan's stomach, which keeps its event horizon wholly to itself unless it has a target, begins to warp space around it through its unique properties as a black hole. This warping of space-time occurs naturally from the moment the Bankai materializes, a product of both the black hole's physical presence on the battlefield and the fact that the event horizon is closed off by Leon's reiatsu, an unnatural inhibition. The distortion dimensionally has large ramifications for Leon, in that if he is willing to risk straining his body, he can take advantage of the warped space to move instantaneously to close-quarters combat. Warped space-time affects quantum mechanics in such a way that light speed, a physical constant, falls apart and the paradoxes associated with close-to-light-speed motion surface. Essentially, Leon will leap into close proximity to the stomach, and then use the distortion in the continuum to arrive at his opponent's side, already preparing his next assault. This is on an entirely different level than shyunpo... the movement cannot be tracked because in terms of motion, Leon is arriving next to his opponent before the opponent had an opportunity to see him move to begin with. The consequences are large: biologically, undergoing intense physical forces, even those produced by one's own reiatsu, are highly detrimental and will result in structural damage. Leon has trained enough times with the attack to ensure he can use it multiple times if necessary, but he suffers the forces enacting on his body as if they were injuries. For every 5,000 Connection and 500 Reiatsu, Leon can perform one Fidens. This means that Fidens is only to be used in the instances where Leon's adversary is stalling out of reach and managing to avoid the Vomitare Nihil blasts. Trivia Leon is the time-traveling son of former Soutaichou, Shinkou Masaru. When his father confessed to him their relation in his dying moments, Masaru made a pact with his zanpakuto and gave part of its power to Leon. Despite his fearsome reputation and physical prowess, Leon's office has an impressive collection of literature. Gallery Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users Category:Eleventh Division